


Just my cup

by LeviMilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hockey Player Eren Yeager, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviMilk/pseuds/LeviMilk
Summary: Levi is forced to a hockey game where Eren becomes his Valentine.





	Just my cup

The sign sat by Levi's feet, a sign made using an obnoxiously bright neon pink paper stock that was covered in over the top Valentine's day stickers and Hanji’s surprisingly elegant handwriting. The damn thing could be seen from a mile away, which meant there would be no doubt of it catching Eren Jeager's attention while he was on the ice. 

Levi and Hanji sat in the front row, their seats directly beside their home teams players; which Levi refused to look into. Hanji would nudge him every few seconds, urging her friend to just look to his left and see Eren sitting beside him. Only with a glass wall between them. Each time Levi would elbow her back harder than necessary.

“Levi,” Hanji ducked low to speak into his ear, making him jerk away from her soda induced breath. “Eren is right there, at least wave to him!”

Levi groaned and shook his head, none of this would have been happening if he just kept his damn mouth shut. A few weeks ago they were at Erwin's, watching the Titans play against some other team that Levi didn't even remember. One of the younger,  _ at least ten years younger than Levi but who's counting _ , new players scored their third goal in just the first period. A truly impressive feat, the player was unbelievably fast and could get under the opponent goalie’s nose before he even knew what was happening.

Which had a very tispy, borderline drunk Levi cooing in his seat instead of cheering like his two friends had been.

“Levi?” Hanji stared down at her friend who was just sitting on the couch at gazing at the TV with Eren's grinning face filling the screen. “You okay?”

“I think I'm in love with that player.”

It could have been a million things, his adorable grin, his bright turquoise eyes, the way he pushed through the game recklessly, how he defended his teammates like they were his family. Any one of those things could have been what made Levi swoon.

Hanji bet it was the player’s stamina.

His admission of a false drunken love led to Erwin paying an outrageous amount of money for front row seats at the next home game. Something Levi would have rejected if the man hadn't spent so much damn money on it. The blonde wasn't able to join them, instead getting the seats for his two friends while he would watch the game comfortably in a hotel across the country.

The game was in full play, the Titans up by two points and not backing down for a second. Eren was constantly in and out of his booth, going out when his coach demanded and delivering an incredible defense along with their goalie. It was only the first period and it was obvious the Titans would be winning tonight.

A horn blared above them, singling the end of the first period, pushing Hanji into action. She grabbed the sign at Levi's feet and, much to his horror, threw it up against the glass as Eren moved to leave the rink. Levi grabbed at Hanji, urging her, begging her to take the sign down before the younger player saw it. She was stronger than she looked, and even the promise of his first born child wasn't enough to make her lose the grip on her sign.

 

**Eren Jaeger**

**Will you be my valentine?**

 

His efforts were futile. The sign was seen, read, and encouraged the player, and some of his teammates, to come over to them for a better look. Levi didn't doubt for a second that his usually pale skin turned a brighter pink than the damn sign.

There stood Eren Jaeger. The player was far more handsome than the TV or some stupid sports magazine ever gave him justice for. He was looking at Hanji, since she was the one holding the sign after all, and she dropped it.

So that she could point at Levi.

At first Eren was confused who was actually asking to be his valentine. He pointed at Hanji with a small smile, ' _you_?’ he mouthed.

“No! No!” Hanji screamed, her voice loud enough over the crowd to be heard. “Him!” She grabbed Levi and pushed him closer to the glass, earning a grunt him her friend and an even larger smile from Eren.

Again, he mouthed ' _you_?’ Only this time it was directed to Levi. Who couldn't even say yes or no from the pure embarrassment.

Eren frowned, his hand coming to his heart to grab at his jersey as he pretended to be devastated from the rejection. Then, with a dramatic cry, he threw himself to the ground,

“Uh oh,” someone spoke over the speakers, drawing Levi's attention up and to the big screen where he and Eren were displayed for everyone to see. “Looks like our star Eren Jaeger just had his heart broken.” The crowd began laughing as Eren's teammates grabbed his arms and started dragging him across the ice, the player lifted his head and looked at Levi with a shit eating grin the entire way.

“I cannot believe you actually just fucking did that,” Levi groaned and sat into his seat once Eren was out of view. “That shit is probably being put on YouTube right now.”

Hanji plopped down into her seat, grinning and uncaring of how much she just embarrassed her friend. “How else were we going to get his attention!?” Her arms swung about, luckily not hitting anyone in the process. “I have a feeling about you two,” she poked Levi's arm a few times before he swatted her away.

The lights dimmed in the stadium, the ice now cleaned and ready for whatever intermission show they had in mind. It was one Levi had seen a million times.

There was a large wooden sign placed in front of one of the goals. It had three small holes for a puck to go through, they would call someone's ticket number to play, and usually if they managed to make a goal they would win a few grand.

Levi was hardly paying attention, instead checking his phone and seeing how much it would cost for an uber to pick him up so he wouldn't have to see Eren again. Once again Hanji was slamming into him, reaching into his pockets before he could push her off. “What the fuck are you doing!?” 

Hanji stood up with the ticket and jumped up and down while pointing at Levi. He looked up to the hanging scoreboard and saw what he assumed was his ticket number on display for him to get on the rink and play.

“This cannot be happening,” was the last thing Levi slipped in between Hanji excited yelling and two men leading him to the ice to take his shot.

He stood on the ice, a hockey stick in his hands that felt brand new and far too long for someone so short to even try using. Levi had three chances to make the puck go in one of the holes, and he knew he would miss every single one. Someone dropped the puck in front of him, the crowd silent as they watched and waited for him to undoubtedly fail.

With a deep sigh, Levi shot.

The puck went to the far left, completely missing the goal and prompted an 'awww’ from the audience. Levi should have just forced Hanji to do this instead.

Just as Levi was going to try again, the crowd started cheering, part of him got excited in hope they would end his misery and start the second period early.

But no.

His Valentine was coming onto the ice and heading right for him. Eren stopped beside Levi, the player beaming down at the older male making him blush.

“Need some help?” Eren asked and gestured to Levi's stick, which he was holding incorrectly. There were no words, at least for Levi. He could say nothing and only nod for Eren's help.

Levi assumed he would give him some tips, show him how to hold the stick and walk him through how to make the perfect shot.

What he didn't expect was for Eren to move behind him, wrap his arms around him, and place his hands over Levi's to better hold the stick.

“Is this okay?” Eren whispered into his ear, the player enjoying the situation far too much.

“It's fine..”

Eren chuckled and moved closer, pushing his groin into Levi's ass and almost making the older man moan at the bulge that was grinding into his ass. “Relax,” Eren mumbled and pushed his hips down a little harder. “It's just my cup.”

Levi snorted, his grip on the stick painfully tight, “Is it too late to ask you to remove it so I could feel your dick instead?”

Eren hummed and leaned forward to brush his lips over Levi's neck, light kisses were placed over his skin, and Levi couldn't believe how fucking hard he was getting with a thousand people watching them.

It was incredibly forward, like Eren was rushed to make some kind of move before the intermission ended. Levi would let it slide, he did technically ask Eren to be his Valentine without ever having met him. 

The player flicked his wrists, hitting the puck without looking and making it go directly into the goal; making Levi a winner with a hard on.

The crowd cheered, but Levi didn't hear it.

All he heard was Eren asking him for his number and begging him to meet for drinks after the game.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after.  
> (All because Eren bribed someone to call Levi's seat number.)


End file.
